


Fall From Grace

by seraphina_snape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, First Time, Life-Affirming Sex, PWP, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski have  post-kidnapping, life-affirming sex. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Mizzy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/works) for the beta work. ♥ Any remaining mistakes are all mine. 
> 
> The title is half a line from Asia's _Heat of the Moment_.
> 
> Agent McCall's first name is lifted from imdb.com which lists the character as Kyle McCall.

Deep down, Melissa was aware that this was probably not the best idea. In fact, she was pretty sure it was one of the worst ideas ever. But she didn't exactly care. John's hands were in her hair and his lips were at her throat and their hips were grinding together and it felt so _good_. It made her gut clench and her heart beat faster and _that_ made her feel alive. Alive and safe and not ritually sacrificed for some mad woman's quest for revenge. It made her feel alive in a way her aching body did not. 

She pushed John off and grabbed his hand. "Upstairs." 

He followed her without comment and stepped into her bedroom without hesitation when she opened the door. 

"Wait here a second," Melissa said. She crossed the hallway and rounded the corner. Scott's bedroom door was open and she pushed through into his bathroom. Where did he—Bingo. For a brief moment, Melissa felt a little ashamed to be raiding her son's condom stash so she could sleep with his best friend's father. But her life had been one pile of shit topped off by more shit every day ever since this whole werewolf business started. Maybe even before then, when Scott's father—and now _he_ was back and the werewolf business became more and more dangerous every day. She deserved a night off. One night. Just one night where she wasn't Scott's mom or Nurse McCall or Kyle's ex-wife. One night where she was just a woman, enjoying herself. 

With newfound determination, Melissa headed back into her own bedroom. 

After the kids had rescued them, John had insisted on everyone getting checked out at the hospital. Kyle caught up with them there, asking a million questions until Doctor Walters picked up on her subtle cues and told him to continue the questioning the morning, when none of his patients were in shock and/or being treated for various injuries. Not that any of them were injured apart from a few scrapes and bruises. But it had gotten Kyle to back off. 

When John had demanded to know _everything_ , she'd volunteered. Stiles had obviously been relieved that he didn't have to explain his dangerous adventures to his dad, but apprehensive because he knew Melissa wouldn't edit out the things Stiles would rather not tell his dad. Somehow the hospital visit ended with Scott and Stiles heading over to the Stilinskis' house for a video game marathon while John drove her home and then came in for a coffee and a Mythology 101 lesson. 

And now here they were. In her bedroom.

John was sitting on the bed. He'd exchanged his bloody uniform for a pair of scrubs at the hospital. While she'd been gone, he had taken off the shirt. He hadn't tossed it to the floor or put it on the chair, though. Instead, he was clutching at it like a lifeline. His torso was covered in criss-crossing bruises from the ropes. The same kind of bruises that covered her own chest and shoulders. 

"Are we still going to do this?" Melissa asked. 

John looked up at her. His gaze flicked to the condom in her hands. "We probably shouldn't," he said. Instead of putting his shirt back on, though, he dropped it to the floor and leaned back onto his elbows. The movement drew Melissa's eye to the bulge in his too-tight, borrowed scrubs. She licked her lips. 

Melissa had changed into sweat pants and a sweater at the hospital - clothes she'd had in her locker for emergencies. She quickly pulled the sweater over her head and pushed the sweat pants down, stepping out of them and towards the bed. John was watching her with heavy eyes, the bulge in his pants growing. Through the thin cotton, she could see the outline of his cock. 

Melissa slid down on top of him, straddling his thighs and pushing her pelvis into his. 

John surged up and buried his face in her neck. He ran his hand along her back, resting his hand against her bra clasp. Melissa made an approving noise and John undid the clasp one-handedly. She pulled back a little to slide the bra off her arms. John's eyes were fixed on her breasts. Melissa allowed herself a small smirk. Oh yeah, she still had it. 

She dropped her bra on top of his scrubs shirt and pushed him back to lie flat on the bed. She ran her hands along his sides and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pants. 

"Okay?" 

John nodded. 

Nobody at the hospital had found it necessary to give John underwear on top of the scrubs. Melissa felt her mouth go dry at the thought of John going commando. What if he sometimes went commando under his uniform? The thought sent a sharp spike of arousal through Melissa. She didn't waste any time. John was already naked and there was nothing to stop of her from joining him. Her panties hit the floor and she climbed back onto the bed. 

This time, John pulled her down on top of him and then rolled them onto their sides. He had one hand in her hair and the other on her breasts and for a moment Melissa simply lay back and enjoyed herself. When John moved his head to her breasts and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, she groaned and pushed up against him. The movement pushed her thigh against John's cock and John echoed her groan. Now that his mouth was busy with her nipples, his free hand wandered down to her crotch. 

Flicking his thumb over her clit, John pushed two fingers into her. Melissa couldn't help but clench around him and arch her back. 

"The condom?" John asked. 

Melissa ran her hand over the bedsheets until she hit the small package. She sat up to open the wrapper. John made no movement to take it from her to roll it on himself, so Melissa grabbed his cock, gave it a few strokes and then rolled on the condom. John was watching her, heavy-lidded and intense, and for a moment she wondered what it would be like to have this man looking at her like this every night. At the same time, she knew it wouldn't work. She still thought of him as Claudia's husband. That she wanted to sleep with him was bad enough. Anything else was too fucked up to even consider. 

Melissa trailed her fingertips over John's latex-covered erection, enjoying the fact that his stomach muscles tensed and his fingers curled into the sheets. She straddled him again, using one hand to spread her lips and the other guide John's cock inside of her. She was so wet that he slid inside in one smooth move. 

Melissa didn't give either one of them a moment to adjust. She rolled her hips and then leaned forward until she was almost lying on top of John, catching herself on her hands. Her breasts dragged over John's chest, sending random bursts of pleasure through her whenever one of her nipples rubbed against John's chest. John's eyes fluttered shut.

Melissa smiled. She always liked being on top. Kyle had liked it, too. Until she told him it made her feel powerful. If she'd known what an asshole he was, she never would have married him. If there was one decision in her life that she regretted every day, it was marrying Kyle McCall. She couldn't bring herself to feel sorry about Scott, though. 

"Don't stop," John murmured. He ran his hands up her thigh and thrust into her from below. 

Melissa ground down on him and moaned. Nearly four years without sex, and now her ex-husband was ruining this? No way. She banned all thoughts of Kyle and their marriage and all of the losers she'd dated after Kyle and concentrated on her body and how it felt to be close to someone. How her thighs were burning from the unusual workout. How the wet slide of John's cock in and out of her made her feel so good but also slightly dirty. They hadn't even showered at the hospital. There was two-day old grime under her fingernails and stubble on her legs and John's face and neither of them smelled like roses. And it didn't fucking matter because they were still alive and-- 

Melissa groaned and pressed closer to John. She didn't want to sit up, but she needed to change the angle of the thrusts or get a hand between her legs because this was _good_ , but it wasn't enough to make her come. 

John seemed to realize her need - or he just wanted a better angle himself so that he could thrust into her - and flipped them over, settling between Melissa's legs. They were still lying sideways on the bed, so Melissa straightened her legs and put her feet flat on the floor. That tilted her pelvis into just the right position so that John rubbed over her clit with ever thrust. She reached down and grabbed his ass, urging him on. 

"It's not gonna take much," she murmured. "Just a little harder." 

John kissed her neck in response and sped up his thrusts. Melissa could feel her orgasm build and she relaxed back into the mattress. John moved his head down to her breasts and flicked his tongue over one of her nipples, alternating between sucking and licking at it. He was sucking on it when his hips stuttered and he came, accidentally biting down on her nipple. Melissa moaned and bucked up against him, feeling a rush of pleasure spread out from her core. John kept thrusting through his orgasm, pumping his hips a few more times until Melissa, shaking and clenching around him, made a small sound of protest against the too sensitive rub of flesh against her clit. 

John rolled off her and tossed the condom in the trash. Melissa felt sweaty and gross, but too exhausted to move. She could shower in the morning.

"Are you staying?" she asked.

John yawned in response. "Don't think I could drive in a straight line for more than ten feet," he added. Then he shot a questioning look. "Unless you're kicking me out?" 

"No." Melissa started tugging at the blanket they were lying on and, with John's help, managed to pull it down enough so they could slip underneath. 

"The lights are still on," John said.

"I don't think I can move." 

John sighed and crossed the room to hit the light switch. Melissa took a second to admire his nicely-shaped backside before she snuggled into her pillow. When the bed dipped, she turned on her side to face John. 

"It's going to be awkward in the morning," she said.

"It's not going to be less awkward if we're at work the next time we see each other or at the school, picking up our delinquent children," he pointed out.

"True," she agreed. 

"Let's just sleep for now and deal with the rest tomorrow." 

Melissa yawned. "Tomorrow sounds good."


End file.
